<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silver Necklace by sammeh_21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009059">The Silver Necklace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammeh_21/pseuds/sammeh_21'>sammeh_21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN - Fandom, WONWOO AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mythology, Other, monsta x - Freeform, oneus - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammeh_21/pseuds/sammeh_21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Wonwoo as Ishtar and become their fallen angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Silver Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, so this story will be a drama narration since I really suck at simple narration. So this is my first story that I'll be making and I do not know when and how many chapters will it be. Of course, I will add the prequel after this story. Please correct my grammar because English is not my first language. </p><p>This story contains blood and violence so if you're afraid of blood then I'll mark the narrations with a warning sign.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo opened his eyes and stood up from the ground.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Wonwoo</strong>: Where am I? (<em>wandering around</em>)</p><p> </p><p>A place he couldn't tell where he is right now. It was dark and the only color he can see is black with a dim light on his left side. He stood beside the lamp that was placed on a circular wooden table, then he grabbed the lamp so that he can see the area. He caught something that couldn't imagine what was happening to him right now. He saw a mirror with a golden feather as the design, with a yellow dandelion on the side of the mirror.</p><p>He slowly went closer to the mirror while looking at it. He lifted his right hand, pointing his index finger to the mirror but little did he know, the mirror already shattered into pieces. He was confused yet flustered by the situation he got right now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Wonwoo</strong>: What the heck was that? I didn't even touch the glass yet it already shattered. </p><p> </p><p>(*<em>WARNING</em>*) </p><p> </p><p>He bent down to picked the broken mirror on the ground but he was clumsy enough to clean those broken glasses. He placed the pieces on the table he saw earlier then went back to the broken mirror. By the time he picked the last pieces of the broken mirror, he accidentally touched the sharp point on his index finger. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Wonwoo</strong>: Ouch! (<em>then he saw his finger, the blood came out</em>)</p><p><strong>Wonwoo</strong>: Oh sh*t, why do I have to be so clumsy right now.</p><p> </p><p>Then he wiped his wounded finger on his pants and licked it so that his wound wouldn't come out so easily. As soon as he placed the last pieces of the broken glass, he went off while grabbing his lamp on his left arm. </p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>He slowly walked towards somewhere in an unknown place then he saw a person. He couldn't see that person he saw so he decided to walk closer. He went flabbergasted as soon as he saw the thin silver necklace that he gave it to her on their 5th monthsary. He couldn't hold his tears any longer when he saw his first love, Anna.</p><p>Anna was a human unlike Wonwoo, he was an angel. An immortal who admired and looking the beautiful and colorful flowers on the Earth. He always wanted to become a florist when he'll be reincarnated soon but things didn't go too well when he met her. He called her name and his mind was completely lost at that time.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Wonwoo</strong>: Anna..? (<em>his tears flowing on his cheeks</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Anna turned around and looked at Wonwoo. She wore a blue dress with a feather icon as the design. She gave him a smile with a teardrop on her right cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Her smile is still beautiful</em>' he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Anna went closer to Wonwoo and gave him a hug, a sweet and warm hug. She first let go of their hug and her hands went to her neck. Wonwoo's face was undefined when he saw her removing the necklace.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Anna</strong>: Open your hand. (calm voice)</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo listened to her then he opened his right hand. She placed the necklace onto his open hand and closed it. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Anna</strong>: Wonwoo, promise me you'll keep this necklace and be happy...(<em>inhaled and exhaled</em>)</p><p><strong>Anna</strong>: With...or without me (then looked at his eyes)</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was confused why would she say that to him. He could tell her that he'll find her even if it's risky and dangerous for both of them. He wanted to tell her but the timing wasn't right. They heard a person who's looking for Anna. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: Που είναι αυτή? Βρείτε την αμέσως! (<em>Where is she? Find her immediately!</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was familiar with the owner of that voice they heard. His mind couldn't function what was happening.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Anna</strong>: I have to go now. Goodbye, Won... (while cupped his cheeks on her hands)</p><p> </p><p>She ran away and went to the path that's behind him. He watched his lover running away from the guards, yes the guards from the Elysium. The place where all angels lived with their ruler.</p><p>When someone caught her and locked her hands using the silver chain, Wonwoo watched them slowly even if the guardians especially the ruler couldn't see him. It's like he's only an illusion for them. The moment she kneeled to the ruler, tied up, and let her tears flow in her cheek, Wonwoo's eyes are already blurred when something happened to her lover.</p><p>He couldn't see what's happening with Anna and when he heard the shot of the gun, he woke up from his dream.</p><p>He didn't notice that his cheeks were filled with tears. Then he realized that the silver necklace was on his hand. He couldn't believe if it's true or what and somehow, he's confused about the scenario he saw.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Wonwoo</strong>: It's only a dream...I think</p><p> </p><p>Then he closed his eyes and kissed the necklace that Anna gave it to him. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Wonwoo</strong>: I love you, Anna...I still love you... (<em>cries</em>)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>